


Wrestling the Raging Raikou

by darkhedgeknight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gaming, Pokemon - Freeform, Wrestling, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhedgeknight/pseuds/darkhedgeknight
Summary: Lee and Pikachu arrive at the arena to watch Ronda wrestle. But what they don't know is Ronda's opponent has changed. She now must wrestle the Raging RaikouAuthor's Note: This is a one shot and part of a challenge where I had to use a legendary Pokemon as a character, which in this case is Raikou, but she is not an actual Pokemon in this case.





	Wrestling the Raging Raikou

Lee and Pikachu entered the Lumiose Stadium in time for the wrestling show.

They passed the several fans as they made their way to the locker room entrance where he met Ronda. She was securing the belt on her gi as he handed her a pair of wrestling boots. 

“You’re a lifesaver,” Ronda said as she kissed Lee cheek, then hugged Pikachu. “You and Pikachu should be close to the ring,” she added as she laced her boots. 

“Were they able to find a replacement opponent for you?” Lee asked. Ronda was scheduled to face Lumiose’s pride and joy, Anastasia, in the co-main event. Before she left her and Lee’s apartment, she received a call from the wrestling promoter, informing her that Anastasia for tonight’s event missed her flight from Kanto. 

Ronda nodded. “Her name is the ‘Raging Raikou’ and I guess she’s a luchadora from Azalea Town. But most of her attacks are grappling and striking. It should be a good match.” 

After she heard the promoter call her name, Ronda kissed Lee’s cheek again before she disappeared into the locker room. Pikachu jumped on Lee’s shoulder as his partner showed the security guard his badge. The two found their seats as the opening bout - a tag team match - was beginning. 

The first 90 minutes of the show flew by for Lee and Pikachu, with five quick-paced matches, including a two-on-one handicap match that had fans cheering the two good-natured wrestlers as they fought the six-foot bad guy. 

As the co-main event started, Pikachu cheered as Ronda stood at the entrance way, securing the belt on her judo gi and showing off her medals. She smiled as the crowd rained down their boos while she walked to the ring. Both Lee and Pikachu knew Ronda, who had been wrestling for six months, relished in portraying a wrestling villain from another city - in her case, Shalour City - who constantly bragged that she was tougher than the rest of the wrestlers in the locker room, and the fans. As she stepped between the ring ropes, smoke billowed from the entrance way as the ring announcer shouted “From Azalea Town, the Raging Raikou!” 

Lee and Pikachu watched as a tall woman began making her way to the ring, her costume and mask identical to a Raikou, down to the markings on her tights. She rode a motorized platform that appeared to be a cloud. He noticed how Raikou stared coldly at her opponent, who was taunting her from the ring. 

Raikou jumped into the ring as the thunder echoed around the arena. Ronda spat a string of insults before she slapped Raikou across the face. Raikou took a step back, glanced at the crowd, then fired her own punches. 

After Raikou threw a pair of jabs, Ronda shoulder tossed her to the mat. Pikachu and Lee cringed as Raikou clinched Ronda’s gi as she rose to her feet, then threw her into the turnbuckle, which let out a loud “thud,” followed by an “ooh” from the audience. 

Ronda shook her head as Raikou came forward. The judoka tossed her back to the mat and tried to transition into an armbar, which Raikou escaped. She went into a sequence where she bounced off the ropes, closelined Ronda and suplexed her, causing the crowd to roar happily.

The match continued to go back and forth with each competitor getting their offense. There was a sequence where Ronda would land a judo toss or a suplex and Raikou responded with her dropkicks, closelines and body presses. After Raikou landed a dropkick that busted open Ronda’s lip. As the luchadora went for a front kick, Ronda caught her and tossed her, then transitioned into an armbar. 

Lee and Pikachu smiled as Raikou let out a couple of yells, then told the referee she did not want to quit as the crowd shouted encouragement in hopes she would not give up. She was inches away from touching the ropes - which would break the submission, but Ronda scooted toward the center of the ring and wrenched back to apply more pressure. Raikou let out one last scream, then tapped out. As the referee rang the bell, a chorus of boos erupted from the crowd as Ronda rose to her feet. After the referee raised her hand, she wiped her bloody lip and blew a kiss to the crowd before making her way to the locker room. 

Once Ronda disappeared into entrance, Raikou rose to her feet, her mask partially torn, to a round of cheers and applause. Even Lee and Pikachu were clapping. 

After the main event, Lee and Pikachu waited for Ronda outside of the locker room. The judoka stepped outside, a bandage covering her lip and a bruise under her eye. 

“You were great,” Lee said as he kissed her. “How are you feeling?” he asked, noticing her wince after they kissed. 

Ronda pulled her collar, showing the bruise under her bek. “It was a learning experience. For a luchadora, she works a strong style, but she’s nice.”

The three walked outside when they saw Raikou signing autographs for fans. When she saw Ronda, she yelled, “Nice working with you, kid. If you’re ever in Azalea Town, stop by my gym.” 

As Raikou continued to sign autographs, Lee turned to Ronda. “You want to go to Azalea Town?”

Ronda shrugged as Pikachu jumped on her shoulder. “Let’s book the trip, but first I need a hot bath.”


End file.
